Wasilah
by Lomiashi
Summary: Mereka memang saudara, tetapi baru benar-benar merasakannya kali ini.


Wasilah

by Lomiashi

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio Sdn. Bhd.

Warning:

Sibling!TauYing, OOC, typo(s), dsb.

.

_Penulis sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini._

.

.

.

.

.

Taufan...

Sosok kakak yang menurut Ying tidak terlihat seperti kakak pada umumnya. Malah sebaliknya, Ying yang terlihat seperti seorang kakak. Sikap kekanakan Taufan–yang sebenarnya tak terlalu berlebihan–membuat orang-orang sekitar menganggap Ying yang pantas menjadi seorang kakak.

Ying pun berpikir begitu sesaat.

Namun... Setelah kejadian hari itu...

"Sshh.. Pedih."

Taufan meringis kala kapas yang sudah dibasahi alkohol itu mengenai luka memarnya. Ying tentu saja langsung bersimpati melihat sang kakak yang tampak tersiksa begitu. Namun, kegiatannya tetap dilanjutkan. Lebih baik sakit sekarang untuk sembuh daripada sakit berkelanjutan.

Daripada terus mendengar ringisan yang agak dibuat-buat itu, Ying turut mengomel selagi mengobati. Karena ada perasaan kesal tertahan pula di hati. "Makanya, kalau gak bisa ngelawan, mending tarik aku lari aja dari preman tadi." Sukses membuat cengiran Taufan terukir, tetapi terhenti kala rasa pedih kembali menjalar dari lukanya lagi.

"Aku gak kepikiran- sshh.. Pelan-pelan, Ying."

Seolah tidak menerima alasan apapun, Ying hanya menghela napas singkat dan mulai melancarkan omelan lain. Taufan pun tentu saja sudah terbiasa dengan segala omelan bertempo cepat itu. Ia sudah terlalu sering mendengarnya sejak dulu.

"Nah, udah." Barang-barang yang digunakan untuk mengobati luka sang kakak pun dibereskan. Dengan Taufan yang masih sibuk menyentuh luka-lukanya yang sudah tertutup rapi. Hasil pekerjaan adiknya itu memang selalu bagus. Ia jadi terkesan.

"... Makasih..."

Manik biru safir Taufan menatap bingung Ying yang sepertinya menggantungkan ucapan. Terlihat dari gelagatnya. Bibir bagian bawah yang digigit. Tangan tetap pada bagian atas kotak P3K. Tampak ragu melanjutkan kata selanjutnya. Entah apa yang ingin dikatakan lagi.

Seolah tak tahu apa-apa, Taufan menyunggingkan senyum andalan. Diikuti ucapan ceria seperti biasa. "Sama-sama~"–tak mempedulikan keraguan sang adik.

"... Kak." Yang ditahan pun akhirnya keluar. Sama sekali tak terganggu dengan balasan dari Taufan. Selama hidupnya, Ying tak pernah memanggil Taufan dengan embel-embel 'kakak'. Bukan karena menganggap Taufan tak pantas jadi seorang kakak. Namun, ia sudah biasa semenjak dulu memanggil langsung dengan nama.

Taufan tampak sumringah setelah beberapa detik terkejut dengan apa yang didengar. Deretan gigi putihnya langsung diperlihatkan. "Ah~ akhirnya Ying memanggilku 'Kak' yah~" Tentu ia mengucapkannya dengan nada jahil seperti yang biasa dilakukan.

"Gak boleh?"

"Boleh aja sih~"

"Yaudah." Ying mengukir senyum dengan ragu. Kalau-kalau Taufan malah jadi kelewat percaya diri atau narsis. Namun, Taufan membalas senyumannya. Dengan lebih lebar yang memang sesuai dengan tipikal seorang periang dan ceria seperti Taufan. Sungguh di luar dugaan sang adik.

Ingin sekali Ying memeluk sang kakak yang telah menolongnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Taufan pasti akan kalah telak melawan preman yang berusaha memerasnya. Kemampuan Taufan tak sebanding dengan lawannya. Lagipula, sang kakak memang tak pandai berkelahi. Dia berpikir itu tak ada gunanya. Namun, usaha tak boleh diabaikan begitu saja, bukan?

Taufan tanpa babibu lagi membawa Ying ke dalam dekapannya. Terlihat sekali dari wajahnya kalau ini adalah sesuatu yang diinginkan. Karenanya, disalurkan seluruh kasih sayang lewat pelukan itu. Ying tentunya terkejut, tetapi ia berusaha menyamankan diri. Ini yang diinginkannya. Tak mungkin ditolak.

"Daritadi mau meluk, 'kan?~"

"Umm.. Iya, kak."

"Manisnya adikku~" Taufan mencubit gemas pipi Ying. Sungguh, selama ini adiknya itu selalu bersikap seolah bisa hidup tanpa kakak seperti dirinya. Sok kuat, tidak ada manis-manisnya. Dan saat Ying benar-benar menjadi adik yang manis begini rasanya gemas sekali.

Yang pipinya dicubit pun sedikit protes akan perlakuan Taufan, tetapi tetap tak menolak. "Ahhh- kak Taufan-"

Ying tak terbiasa dengan kontak fisik seperti ini. Taufan hanya sering menarik-narik rambut Ying yang dikuncir saja. Selebihnya, tak pernah. Namun untuk kali ini, afeksi lewat tindakan yang tidak buruk juga. Jujur, Ying menyukainya. Baru kali ini dirasakan hangat dan akrab antar adik dan kakak.

Memang..

Ini kali pertama Ying memanggil Taufan dengan 'Kak' di depannya.

Ini kali pertama Taufan mendekap dan memeluknya.

Ini kali pertama Taufan mencubit gemas pipi Ying.

Ini kali pertama...

Ying merasa benar-benar memiliki seorang kakak.

Lama kelamaan, Ying merasa nyaman dengan pelukan Taufan. Bahkan membalas pelukan itu. Mengeratkannya. Seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Kalau bisa pun, Ying ingin terus begini untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

"Ugh.. Sakit, Ying-" Taufan melenguh. Merasakan sakit bekas pukulan di perutnya. Yang sedari tadi memang terasa sakit saat memeluk sang adik. Ying agak terkejut, segera melonggarkan pelukannya walau agak tak rela.

"Maaf."

"Gak apa, kok~" Taufan lagi-lagi mengembangkan senyum. Seolah ia benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Padahal sakit masih terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun Ying tahu, Taufan selalu menyembunyikan segalanya di balik senyumannya. Satu hal yang selalu dikagumi dari sang kakak, karena terlihat hebat.

"Kak Taufan..." Ying memanggil kakaknya dengan ragu. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi keraguan selalu menyelimuti hatinya. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan semua ini.

"Ya? Kenapa, Ying?"

"Kalau ada apa-apa... bilang ke aku yah."

Taufan sempat terkejut. Permintaan yang cukup mendadak. Namun, ia langsung mengukir senyum. Berasumsi bahwa sang adik hanya ingin menjadi lebih dekat lagi dengannya. Tangan Taufan bergerak mengelus lembut kepala Ying. "Kamu juga~"

Anggukan menjadi sebuah balasan. Senyum pun tak ketinggalan terukir di wajah cantik Ying.

Mulai sekarang...

Mereka menjadi sepasang kakak-adik yang memang terlihat seperti sebenarnya.

Mereka akan terbuka satu sama lain.

Dan keraguan Ying untuk menjadi sosok adik bagi Taufan itu perlahan memudar.

"Yiiinnggg!"

"Ya, Kak? Kenapa?"

"Sakit nih- dibanting Halilintar lagi."

Walau sifat kekanakan Taufan tak akan pernah memudar.

.

.

.

.

.

_End_

.

.

.

A/N: halooo! Whahaha! Lama gak publish fanfic b. Indo buat fandom ini!

Kalau boleh jujur.. ini sebenernya juga fanfic 3 tahun lalu. AHAHAHA! /oi/ makanya kalau kalian bandingin dengan fanfic b. Indo ku yang baru-baru aja di fandom sebelah, kalian bakal ngeh kalau ini beda banget. Aku cuma ngedit dikit-dikit. Nambahin kalimat. Perbaiki ejaannya. Dan tetap mempertahankan writing style 3 tahun lalunya wkwkwk

Aku greget tiap tahun liat ini terus di On This Day fb-ku. Jadi yahhh, tak salahnya berbagi kan?

Yaudah, makasih dah baca. Jangan lupa senyum dan bahagia!

**~Lomiashi**


End file.
